


A Day in the Life of a Demon's Slave

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Shotacon, Slavery, Spanking, Yaoi, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Marco has been Tom's personal slave for eight years, ever since the Demon noble bought him at an auction at the age of five on the day of the noble's eleventh birthday. He's been raised to do as Tom says when he says it, to be what Tom wants him to be and do what Tom wants him to do.On a typical day out, Marco does as a slave is expected and does whatever his master says no matter who's there to see and the slave loves it. After all, who's going to question a Lucitor?





	A Day in the Life of a Demon's Slave

Tom woke up with a yawn. He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his three eyes, trying to remember what day it was. He swung his legs off the bed and stood, his naked body looking as if it were sculpted by the finest mason in any dimension. Of course he needed to keep his body in pristine condition, it was entirely expected of a noble such as himself.

He sauntered up to the cot at the foot of his bed and took a moment to admire its occupant. Marco was breathing very light breaths, the covers of the bed strewn about, the young teen’s body on show for the whole world to see. Tom never tired of looking at his slave’s body, even after eight years. 

Tom would never forget the first time he saw Marco. The human had been no more than a boy of five, Tom himself had only just turned eleven and was due an extravagant birthday gift. Tom’s father had taken him to an auction house to get his very own personal slave, someone who belonged to him and only him. He had no interest in most of the humans who’d been brought out, most were too old for him, others too homely, some just looked unpleasant. Then Marco was brought out in nothing but a rag wrapped around his hips, underfed and red-eyed, but stunning and tanned with a beauty mark on his cheek. Tom demanded him and his father delivered. He didn’t go for much, he was too small for most kinds of labour so others there saw no value in him. David Lucitor’s account was grateful for that fact.

Tom brought Marco home immediately, washed him, groomed him and, for the first time, placed a collar bearing his family’s crest around his neck, marking him as a servant of House Lucitor until his last day.

Coming out of his memories, Tom leaned down, stroked Marco’s hair and whispered him awake.

“Come on, pet, it’s time to get up.” He said, watching enamoured as Marco’s hazel eyes fluttered awake.

“Morning, Master.” Marco said through a yawn.

“Good morning.” Tom said, lightly brushing his lips against his slave’s. “Let’s get ready.”  
They washed and dressed, Tom looking almost as impeccable in black dress pants, a red button-up shirt and black overcoat as he did in absolutely nothing at all. Marco wore fabrics just as fine, but there was considerably less there. He was dressed in a red bandeau top and a piece of fabric hanging loosely off his hips, kept in place with a hook and barely covering him to mid-thigh. Of course, Marco also wore the House Lucitor collar around his neck, black and tight with the three-eyed, horned crest of the family dangling from the front.

“Beautiful.” Tom said, kissing Marco on the forehead, taking his hand and leaving their home.

Marco latched onto the demon’s right hand, smiling softly as they left the Lucitors’ private condominium. The hot concrete of the underworld was warm on Marco’s bare and calloused feet, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. 

First stop of the day: breakfast. Even in the Underworld, everyone knew it was the most important part of the day. Tom’s favourite place, McDemons, was already open, so he hurried towards it, Marco in tow.

Once they reached the grease smelling restaurant, Marco approached the doors and held them open for his master. Tom just nodded at him, and walked in, sitting down at a booth and putting his feet up. 

A red-skinned waitress sauntered over to their booth, no-doubt recognising a noble when she saw one. “What can I get for you, your fireiness?” She asked, voice as sweet as honey.

Tom, without even hesitating, responded, “A small number 8 for myself, and a lil demon’s meal for him.” He answered, pulling Marco closer to him.

Marco practically sat in Tom’s lap, and with a soft chuckle, ran his hand across Tom’s groin, looking up at his face with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Not here.” Tom whispered, his hand caressing the inside of his pet’s thigh. “Or do I need to put you over my knee?” His breath caressed the shell of Marco’s ear, making the human moan.

The dark skinned slave shook his head, taking his hand away and putting it in his own lap. “No Master, that won’t be necessary.” He said, looking away and waiting for his next command, though a sly and wistful smile was upon his face. The thought of being put in such a situation made his heart turn to jelly. 

“Who are you meeting today?” Marco asked, resting his head on Tom’s chest. “I forgot to ask.”

“Star and Lilacia.” He said the second name with a hint of disdain in his voice. Marco knew his master’s thoughts in regard to that woman. While there was no hostility between the pair, Tom had confided in Marco that the woman’s shrill voice made his balls jump back up into his body.  
“There there.” Marco cooed, wrapping his arms around Tom. “I’m sure you’ll make it through this.”

Tom scoffed, running a hand down Marco’s back. “I don’t know why Star even hangs out with her. Most times she seems annoyed by her antics too.”

Marco shivered at the demon’s touch, only wanting to get closer to him as he talked. 

“I, I don’t know, master.” Marco answered, biting his lip. “I suppose they’ve, they’ve been friends for so long.” Red-faced, Marco could feel his master’s finger slide menacingly under the waistband of his cloth and ever so slightly between his cheeks. He let out a small “Eep” in response, before resuming biting his lip.

It was then that the waitress came back, a tray of food on her arm. “Here you go, sir.” She said, giving Tom a coy wink. He smiled at her, Marco immediately wanting her to leave.

Marco went about unwrapping the greasy food from their papers, bringing the burger to Tom’s mouth for him. Tom took the food in his free hand, sliding his finger down further between Marco’s cheeks, ever closer to his always-waiting entrance. He gave a slight push to it, but stopped just before he broke through, giving a toothy smirk to Marco before taking a bite of the grease soaked food. The taste almost made the artery clogging worth it.

Marco started to eat his own food, ever aware of his master’s intimate touch.

They finished their meals and paid, Marco glad to be away from the blood-skinned harlot. His hand happily intertwined with Tom’s, Marco couldn’t help but shiver at the ear-bleeding sound of Lilacia Ponyhead’s voice. He wasn’t allowed to voice his opinions publicly, but if he was he’d surely tell her how sorry he felt for her future subjects.

Star and Tom embraced, and he gave a curt yet amenable hello to Lilacia. She just flipped her hair in response, almost as if to say; “You know you love me.”

Marco looked pityingly at Lilacia’s slave. He didn’t even know his real name, everyone just called him “Seahorse” because Lilacia did, and whenever anyone asked for his real name, the number who did was very low, Lilacia acted like she didn’t hear them. The purple-haired teen was already holding three heavy-looking shopping bags. Oskar, Star’s own slave, gave Marco a wink. He was carrying a much more merciful load than Seahorse.

Marco blushed. While he only had eyes for his own Master, one couldn’t ever deny Oskar’s beauty, especially his eyes. Oskar had the biggest, and certainly the most striking eyes in all of the Underworld.

As they went to shop after shop, Seahorse’s load became more and more cumbersome to the point that both Oskar and Marco wordlessly offered their assistance.

“Don’t get those bags mixed up!” Lilacia shouted from four feet away. “Tom, if your little Earth-turd loses any of my things I am going to sue you!”

“Don’t call him that.” Tom said plainly, any jovial tone their banter had a moment ago evaporated. “Besides, it’s not like it’s your money you’re using.” He said in a hushed tone and a roll of his top eye.

“Ugh, whatever.” She flicked her hair. “Just make sure, okay.”

“Sure thing.” Tom said, rolling all three of his eyes this time.

“Come ooooon, guys!” Star said, a huge smile upon her cheeks. “Let’s get something to eat. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!” She stopped herself and looked over at the other girl. “No offense, of course.” Before Lilacia could retort, Star was already running off towards the food court.

As Marco was about to follow, only a single shopping bag in each hand, he felt something unprecedented and unwelcome sneak its way up his cloth, groping and squeezing his butt-cheeks. He yipped, jumping away and leaving his clothing behind. Quickly realizing his nudity, he let the bags fall and dropped to the floor, his hands rushing to cover what was Tom’s.

Everyone in the immediate area looked at them and Marco could feel his cheeks flare. So many people were looking at his body, seeing parts of him only his master was meant to see.

“What the Hell!” Tom yelled, storming up to them. He saw Marco on the floor and his cloth in a tri-horned, green demon’s claw.

“My things!” Lilacia said, ignored by everyone. If anyone had been ignoring the commotion until now, Tom’s palpable rage now demanded their full attention.

The other demon looked over towards Marco. “Oh come on, a handsome little thing like you should come home with me!” He was clearly intoxicated, a sway in his stance and a foul, pungent smell following his breath as he spoke.

Then he noticed the insignia emblazoned on Marco’s collar. The Lucitor family crest. Realization slowly crept into his addlebrained mind.

“I, I, I, I-” The demon stammered, feeling miniscule as Tom stormed towards him despite being over a foot taller.

Tom’s now clawed hand clutched at the demon’s forearm. He held onto it so tightly that anyone with a keen enough ear could hear the cracking of bones. The demon was forced to his knees, the skin of his arm being burned away by Tom’s flames of tangible anger. Marco’s cloth fell to the floor.

The demon begged for mercy in gurgles but realized he would get none. The bones in his arms splintered and cracked, breaking through his charred skin. He didn’t even bleed, the flames burned the wounds dry, filling the area with a powerful smell.

“Don’t touch what is mine with your filthy hands!” He growled through his fangs. With a single jerk, the demon’s arm was pulled from its socket.

Marco looked away, eyes closed. He cringed as a light, warm spray glazed him. He didn’t look up until he felt his master’s hands around his waist, his cloth back in place.

“C’mon.” Tom said, an arm slung around Marco’s shoulders. The slave stayed as close as possible to his master, his skin feeling utterly disgusting. Not only could he still feel the demon’s fingers on his ass, the spray and scent of the warm blood on him made him want to vomit.

Tom guided Marco to the nearest men’s room. The slave was relieved, his master would soon clean the filth from him.

Toms stood Marco in front of a sink and stripped him of his collar, bandeau and cloth, leaving him completely bare to anyone who dared look at him. Not that anyone would, not with Tom’s malice advertised to everyone in a ten-mile radius.

Tom tore dozens of paper towels from the dispenser, wet them and started running them along Marco’s body, starting at his feet and working up his legs, stomach, chest and face. The slave couldn’t help but harden. Having his master’s undivided, furious attention focused on him tended to have that effect.

Tom either didn’t notice or didn’t care, still reeling from earlier.

There was no blood or dirt on Marco’s back, but Tom insisted on cleaning anyway. He paid special attention to Marco’s rear-end, the spot the goon had groped.

Tom kneeled, a hand on each of Marco’s baby-soft, plump butt-cheeks. He kneaded, squeezed, massaged and spread them, flashing the slave’s pink, winking, waiting hole. He leaned in, his dark tongue sticking out. Marco moaned, his cock dripping white onto the floor as his tight rim was breached. Tom’s nails dragged against Marco’s flesh, not cutting him but leaving enough of an impression to erase the earlier sensation. His tongue delved in deep, tasting his slave and coating his insides. He was only a hair’s breadth away from licking that spot in his pet that would have him turn to jelly before him and have him begging for more until his voice was hoarse and his throat raw.

Tom pulled out quickly, Marco gasping at suddenly being empty, turned him around and wrapped a fist around his slave’s swollen, painfully hard and leaking member. He exposed the pink tip, pinched it and leaned in. He lapped lightly at the white drop on the precipice of falling from the slit, Marco clasping onto Tom’s shoulders to keep his trembling legs from collapsing under him. The master wrapped his lips around the tip, engulfing it in a wet heat that made his slave moan aloud. Marco leaned against the counter for support, biting into his knuckles to stifle his obscene moans.

Tom ran his hot tongue up and down the length of Marco’s shaft, grazing his canine along a faint vein. He could feel the desperation radiate from his pet, the pent-up frustration flowing pearly white from the tip of his cock. Tom pulled at Marco’s tight sack, rolling his marble-sized balls between his fingers as he suckled from the slave’s pubescent boyhood.

Marco came with a loud groan, his body tensed and his knuckles white as he clutched his master’s horns. Tom’s mouth filled, the demon swallowing the sweet seed with a single gulp. He continued to drain Marco of all the cum he could suck out, leaving him weak-limbed and near-incapable of coherent thought.

Tom redressed Marco, whose cock was now as limp as ever, and took his hand. They re-joined Star and Lilacia, the latter of whom had a bored look on her face to contrast Star’s worried one. Seeing Tom and Marco, she smiled, no doubt concerned about Tom’s temper. Seeing that Marco was completely okay, a bit more than okay if his giddy smile and lidded eyes were anything to go by, she realised her fears were for nothing.

Star held up a bag of food. “I got us luuuunch!” She said in a sing-song voice, a smile growing on her face.

“Let’s sit down then, girl!” Lilacia said, shoving past Tom and Marco. “My legs are getting sore from all this walking, you know.”

Tom rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tightly and following her with Marco in tow. The human boy looked over to Seahorse and Oskar, giving them a soft, reassuring smile between slave “friends”.

They found enough seats for the masters and their (Lilacia’s) shopping, Seahorse ordered to guard the bags while Oskar sat beside Star on the floor and Marco was pulled onto Tom’s lap. Tom and Marco didn’t eat much, having been to McDemons beforehand, but Tom enjoyed Star’s story of how she battled her way through Gran Rey Mountain, taking the crown of King Gideon the Ouroboros and presenting it to a rival kingdom in a play of peace-making. 

Marco listened to her story, his mouth agape the entire time. He sometimes wished he could go on such adventures, but his place was with Master Tom, and being with him made him as happy as could be.

Tom nudged Marco with his chin. The slave looked up away from Star and into his master’s eyes. Tom narrowed them with a grin, giving Marco a look he knew well.

“Here?” He asked in a whisper. Tom nodded, loosening his arms from around Marco and letting him slide to the floor. The others paid no mind, Star retelling the vivid details of how she made King Gideon eat his own legs.

“It’s only right he live up to his name.” She justified.

Marco looked over to Star, then back at Tom, slowly getting down on his knees on the clean, tiled floor of the food court. He rubbed his soft face against the demon’s jeans. Tom graciously spread his legs and loosely ran his fingers through Marco’s hair. Marco pulled at the belt, unbuckling it as discreetly as possible before fumbling with the button and zip. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Oskar grinning at him. He blushed when the older slave winked at him with one of those gorgeous, enormous eyes.

Marco tugged at Tom’s waistband, struggling to pull them below his hips. He eventually managed it and was nearly slapped in the face by Tom’s hard-on.

The tanned boy’s cheeks turned a deep red as he looked at that massive, dark blue shaft. Sure, he saw it every day, but that didn’t make it any less impressive. It was beautifully veiny with an ample length and girth. Even the balls that hung underneath were daunting. They were big and pendulous and full of that delicious, intoxicating demon seed. Even just staring at it like this made Marco’s heart beat ten times per second.

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at the impressive length, Marco stuck his tongue out, and gently pressed it against the stiff rod. He heard Tom sigh, the hand on his head tightening on his locks. He wrapped his hands around the shaft, wetting the bulbous tip as he pulled the foreskin back. He wondered, how many onlookers were envious of him? He got to be so close, so intimate, with one of the most noble and powerful demons in the Underworld. Many would kill to be in his position.

The fact that swallowing a demon’s sperm made a human like him higher than the clouds above the Overworld was just a boon.

Marco wrapped his lips around the exposed tip and eased the shaft into his mouth and down his throat, a trick he learned after getting his tonsils removed. He could feel his master tense over him, his cock heating up and pulsating in his mouth. Tom pushed Marco’s head down farther onto his member, forcing his slave’s nose into his thick pubis.

Marco bobbed his head back and forth, hitting the back of his throat every time. Tom bit his lip and hunched over, the tell-tale signs that he was about to explode in Marco’s mouth. The slave braced himself, his master’s hand forcing his head still as he shot ropes of cum for him to swallow.

Marco was let up and breathed, the effects of having a demon’s seed in his system taking a slow but noticeable effect on him. His cheeks flushed, his eyes lidded and he swayed where he kneeled. Tom grinned, tucking his member away as he pulled his soon-to-be delirious slave into his lap. He wiped away a bit of drool around his mouth with his thumb.

The happy little slave wrapped his arms around Tom and held him close. He knew that in a few seconds the world around him would melt away. He could already feel Tom’s essence in his stomach. His eyes glazed over a bit as he blinked a few times and looked from side to side before focusing on Tom’s face. Did he normally have 5 eyes? Marco tilted his head, and poked Tom’s cheek with his finger to see if he was really there. Yep, he was.

Tom couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been watching Marco get high off his cum for seven years and the sight never got old. He cradled his slave’s head in the crook of his neck, knowing that too much input would make him go into sensory overload, resulting in a panic attack. Tom knew that the best thing to do was to take Marco’s mind off of it. For that he ran a hand up his thigh and cupped his balls.  
The slave moaned, his cock sore from being played with so soon after cumming. The seed inside him forced it though, and any chance he got to be with his strong and safe master was a chance he’d leap at, high as a kite or not.

Tom prodded Marco’s hole with his finger. He felt little resistance as he pushed it in to the knuckle, easily finding that spot in his slave that made him groan like a bitch in heat. Marco tried to hump against his master but was stilled when Tom wrapped an arm around him in a vice-like grip.

Tom added another finger, also quickly pushing it to the knuckle. He got an even bigger smirk on his face as he spread his fingers apart, scissoring Marco’s hole and making him squeal. If it weren’t for the tight hold Tom had him in, he would be happily thrashing about in pleasure. Tom continued to finger his slave, finding and bearing down on that spot inside him that made his head spin. He did this a few times, watching as drool rolled out of the side of Marco’s smiling mouth.

Thrusting against Tom’s chest as best he could, Marco squirted his cum onto Tom’s nice shirt, his erratic movements coming to almost a complete stop.

Star and Lilacia’s conversation went on, both utterly indifferent to Tom and Marco’s activities. The demon waited for his slave to come down from his high, grinning down at him when he finally looked up.

“Did you have fun?” Tom asked, touching his forehead to Marco’s.

“Maybe…” Marco admitted, cheeks flushed pink as he nuzzled his master.

“Well,” Tom said, pulling back. “You went and dirtied my lovely shirt.” He said, looking down at the stain his slave left in his euphoria.

Marco blushed, a guilty feeling taking root in his gut despite knowing his master was only teasing.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Marco said, wringing his fingers. “Are you gonna punish me?” He asked in a whisper.

“Maybe.” Tom said, stroking his chin. Wordlessly, he unhooked Marco’s cloth and pulled it away, leaving his slave bare from the waist down.

Marco instinctively covered what was his master’s, looking up at Tom with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?” He asked with a curious tone in his voice.

“Just sending you on an errand.” Tom said as casually as can be. “To D-Top. You know where that is, right?”

Marco nodded with a gulp. It was about a five minute walk away. His blush deepened when his master’s hands slipped under the bandeau, pulling it over his head.

“They have a, let’s say, keychain I want, one of a red cerberus. I want you to go and buy it for me.” He winked. Marco knew that his master cared not for a little keychain and that he wouldn’t send him to do something so trivial completely naked, his body visible to any debaucherous demon who cared to look. This was a punishment for him.

Tom pulled out his wallet and handed Marco a note, more than enough to buy the trinket. Then he leaned in and whispered in Marco’s ear. “If anyone even tries to lay a hand on you, you have my permission to tell them to “fuck off” and that the Lucitors will have their head.” He then shooed a naked Marco away, eyeing his tanned rear as he did. “And take your time, walk nice and slow!”

Marco could feel Tom’s gaze bear into him from behind, as well as the gazes of many others. He knew he was attractive by human standards, Tom told him so frequently, but to be so lusted after by so many demons, while not unheard of, was a rarity. He imagined his status as the slave of Tom Lucitor helped to bolster that attractiveness, given that he had the privilege of bringing that revered demon to the point of orgasm on a daily basis. Many demons would plunge into his tight hole just to say they fucked the same person as a Lucitor.

Marco knew this mall like the back of his hand, so he walked as fast as permissible to the thrift shop but feeling all of the eyes on him made him sweat. So many of the onlookers would love nothing more than to grab him by the hips and hump his little ass until he couldn’t walk, others would want to suckle and toy with his swaying cock and balls until they were red and sore and cumming nothing but air. It was so nerve wracking. All of his parts belonged to Master Tom, not for anyone else to see or touch. He picked up the pace, almost wanting to break out into a sprint.

He finally entered D-Top, the small shop mostly empty save for a cashier and a pair of purple-skinned, teenage demons browsing the aisles. One of them spotted Marco the second he walked in, his eyes wide and his pants tightening almost immediately.

He walked up to the naked, flustered human who was furiously looking through the wide selection of cheap trinkets that lined the aisles. His mouth went dry when he saw the small cock sway from side to side as he searched, fantasies of bending the human over and shoving his member between the pair of soft-looking cheeks and drawing his name from the slave’s mouth came to mind. He thought of how right those lips would look wrapped around his swollen tip, how warm his mouth would be around his shaft, how that tanned skin would feel against his own as they moved together in sweet ecstasy.

“What’s a little guy like you doing here all by yourself?” He asked, leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow.

“M-my master sent me!” He sputtered, cheeks flaring red. It was adorable and made the young human look all the more fuckable.

“How cruel, sending you out here like that all alone.” He closed most of the distance between them. Marco jumped back. “All naked and vulnerable. You ought to have someone who won’t let you out of their sight, someone who’ll make sure no one but them would have their way with you.” He noticed faint indents of claw marks on the slave’s hips, no doubt remnants of countless ploughings from his lucky master.

“FUCK OFF!” Marco yelled, getting the attention of people not even in the store. “Leave me alone or the Lucitors will have your head!” The nude slave then grabbed one of the trinkets from the selection, darted to the cashier, threw the money at him and left the shop as quickly as he dared.

The teen stood wide-eyed. He never bothered to look at the symbol that dangled from the human’s neck but he was immensely glad he was stopped from going any further; any fantasy he had now was overwritten by the thoughts of what would’ve happened to him had he acted on a single one of them.

Marco tried to listen to the pitter patter of his running footsteps to calm himself down. The entire situation was making him very nervous. He practically slid across the tiled floor, barely stopping before hitting Tom’s table. He slammed the charm down on the table, before sitting in his master’s lap, taking a few breaths, and putting a hand to his heart. “Here it is, Master.” He said, looking at the charm. And there sat a Prussian blue elephant demon. Nothing like what Tom asked for.

“This isn’t a red cerberus.” Tom pouted, picking the little keychain up. “And where’s my change?” He asked, knowing there wasn’t anywhere Marco could hide it on his person.

Marco’s eyes widened. “I’ll go get it!” He said, taking the trinket from his master and making to scurry away.

“Nah.” Tom said, grabbing Marco and making him stay put. “You’ll have to learn to be more responsible, I think.” He smirked. Marco gulped, knowing what that tone and that look meant for his bare butt.

“Okay, master.” He whispered, submitting himself to his fate as Tom pulled him over his lap.

Marco gripped for whatever he could, which happened to be the end of Tom’s jeans. He held onto them tightly and shut his eyes. Before he could even fully get himself prepared, there was a loud SMACK as Tom hit the slave’s backside. Even from just one hit, a red mark was already beginning to form.

Tom gave a little chuckle as he heard Marco whimper from the impact. He rubbed Marco’s other cheek, swirling his hand in a circle before smacking that one as well. His little Hispanic slave tried to jump forward, but the arm on his back prevented him from doing so. Now back to the other cheek. He rubbed that one, before giving it another hard SMACK that echoed throughout the food court. 

Marco moaned in pain, tears already welling in his eyes.

Tom ignored the looks he and Marco were getting and it wasn’t until Lilacia’s shrill voice shot at him did he pause.

“Ummm, demon boy, can you take this somewhere else pleeeeease, Star can’t hear me tell her about how my sisters are a bunch of entitled turds, okay!”

Tom glared at her, his eyes cold daggers. He gave a singularly hard SMACK to Marco’s reddened rear, making his slave squeak in pain.

“No.” He smacked again.

Lilacia scoffed, turning back to Star and continuing her conversation with increased volume. Tom took to the challenge and started to spank Marco harder and faster, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh, accompanied by the slave’s cries, rising to meet Lilacia’s high-pitched voice.

“Master!” Marco sobbed minutes into the unfriendly competition. Tom’s eyes snapped down and only then did he realise he stopped using restraint on his little slave’s now scarlet and slightly burned rear-end. What was meant to be a bit of fun teasing turned into something Tom would only do if Marco really fucked up.

“Shit!” Tom cursed, pulling his slave up to kneel on his lap. “It’s okay!” Tom cooed, letting Marco nuzzle and sob into his neck, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s over.”

Marco continued to let the tears fall, his butt caught between the pain of severe stinging and irritating burns. He didn’t dare try to rub it, that’d only hurt it even more.

Tom was seething, both at himself, for not paying attention and getting carried away, and at Lilacia for distracting him and goading him. He held Marco until he finally stopped trembling and his sobs subsided to sniffles

“It’s okay...” He whispered into Marco’s brown locks, discreetly hooking his cloth around his waist again. “I’m sorry.” He said in a barely audible whisper.

“It-it’s fine.” Marco murmured, wiping away the tear-tracks that ran down his cheeks, glad to finally be covered again if nothing else. “Home?” He asked, clinging onto the fabric of his master’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Tom said, standing with Marco balanced on his hip. “We’re gonna head home.” Tom declared, plucking his own shopping from the pile and turning to give Star an apologetic smile.

“Already?” The blonde asked, getting to her feet and approaching the demon.

Tom nodded, trying to play it off as the natural progression of the day. His eyes briefly darted to Lilacia, who met his gaze, and for an almost imperceptible moment his stare was like fire.

“Well I hope we can meet up again soon!” Star said, leaning in and giving Tom a peck on the cheek. Despite the searing pain in his rear, Marco still took the time to want Star to immediately back off by at least ten feet. He was satisfied when only a moment later his master bid a cordial adieu to Lilacia and headed back in the direction of their home.

Tom never let Marco down from his hip and Marco didn’t mind that. He enjoyed being able to rest his head on his master’s shoulder and feeling the demon’s hand support him by his pained butt. It almost made him forget about the actual pain. Almost.

As soon as they entered the penthouse of the Lucitors’ Condominium Tom let the shopping fall to the floor and rushed into the kitchen, laying Marco on the table and rummaging through the cupboards to find the first-aid kit.

“Stupid!” Tom cursed at himself, letting his feelings simmer to the surface now they were alone. He turned to find Marco already waiting on his hands and knees, his naked rear-end raised in the air, his cloth discarded and his balls dangling from between his smooth thighs. Biting his lip, tom found the burn salve kept in the kit and opened the container, scraping a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing it into the dark marks on his slaves usually pristine derriere. Marco couldn’t help but moan at the immediate relief the salve gave him, alleviating the pain of the burns and the bite of the sting.

His master’s fingers soon began to wander, trailing down his crack, between his legs and around his sack, causing him to harden once more. Tom continued to massage and fondle his slave long after the salve had been entirely rubbed in. He spread the cheeks, showing him the ever-tight hole he loved to play with.

“M-master!” Marco moaned when he felt Tom’s tongue breach his hole once more, the hot organ wetting and slickening his eager entrance. He pushed back but his master pulled away, replacing his tongue with his fingers, pushing two in to the knuckle without any warning. Marco could only moan obscenely as Tom bore down on his sweet spot once again, adding a third finger and stretching him even more.

With his free hand, Tom undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees, stroking his member as he fingered his pet. Marco’s cock leaked in anticipation as his master pulled his fingers out and flipped him to lie on his back, pushing his feet to his head. Marco bit his lip as he looked down to see Tom line the bulbous head of his throbbing cock up with his hole.

The master pushed in, the slave arching his back and clawing at the wooden surface beneath him as he was filled to the brim. Marco felt a very slight sting when Tom’s hips clapped into his battered cheeks but quickly forgot about it as his sweet spot was rammed! In and out, in and out the demon went, shaking the table his slave lay upon, his claws extending and digging into the soft skin of Marco’s hips.

Tom could hardly restrain himself as he plunged into that tight heat again and again. Even after all these years, Marco was as tight and hot as when he first mounted the human. He’d been six at the time and Tom had just started the process of growing into an adult demon, something that came with near insatiable urges that caused him to black out into a being of pure hormones and lust. That memory still stuck out for both of them. For Tom it was the only thing he could recall from his first black-out, and for Marco it was the first time he’d been fucked, and it had hurt. It was also the first time the human had ever gotten high off the semen of a demon and that alone was enough to overshadow the aches that followed, to make him yearn to have Tom inside him again and again, something the young demon had been happy to do from then until now.

Tom sent the buttons of his shirt flying as he tore it off and managed to snake his legs out of his trousers as he clambered onto the table, pulling his slave by the hips onto his member and wrapping his arms around the human, holding him close so Marco’s smaller cock was trapped between the heat of their bodies.

Marco moaned again and again as he was thrust into, clutching his hands onto Tom’s shoulders as the demon’s thick member threatened to tear him in two. The legs of the table creaked and moaned as they struggled to support Tom’s fierce movements but neither atop noticed, not when the master’s movements quickened, his climax approaching like a bullet train, the slave helpless to take it all as he saw stars and exploded in a thick spurt of white onto his and his master’s chests. Said master stifled his growls of orgasm by biting down onto the crook of Marco’s neck, sending the human deeper into a stupor as his insides began to react to the demon’s semen. His mind went hazy and thought escaped him, going even deeper into the high than before, something Tom took advantage of to ride out the rest of his orgasm without worry of hurting his pet, who could feel nothing, at least not for the moment.

Minutes later, Tom pulled out and his seed seeped from Marco’s hole. He lay down, breathing deeply as he stroked his pet’s member, helping him ride out the effects of ingesting his cum. Later, when Marco retook control of his senses, he looked his master in the eye and flushed.

“Back in the land of the living?” Tom asked, resting a hand on Marco’s baby-soft rear.

Flustered red, the slave nodded, snuggling closer to his warm master. “I think we should meet up with Star and Lilacia more often of this is how those days end.” He mumbled, tracing around one of Tom’s nipples.

The demon laughed, pulling his pet closer and nuzzling into his hair. “My dear Marco, if you want me to suck, finger and fuck you senseless, all you have to do is ask. After all, that’s all in a day’s work for a slave.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
